Once Upon A Time With Alice
by kathieeliza
Summary: Regina Mills gets worried when a young girl has come through a unknown portal after her mothers death, only to find a big secret Cora kept from her. *nothing to do with wonderland*
1. Chapter 1

~ Just after Cora's death ~

Chapter 1:

The Storybrooke clock glows in the darkness before reaching dawn. The small hand of the clock gradually creeps towards the twelve. As it hits, the clock vocalises it's four o'clock. Sparks fly off the clock and travel down the shadowy streets of Storybrooke, swerving past hedges, white picket fences and eventually hits the mayor's front door. Sparks scatter as they crawl under the window frames, and slide themselves up the curved staircase, into Regina's room. The sparks explode and disappear as they gather together over a sleepy Regina. They send a severe tenderness in Regina's abdomen; she screams out loud as she flings her arms over her stomach, cradling herself for protection, her eyes fill with her precious tears. Then suddenly she breaks her hold and falls back onto her mattress, she freezes for a second waiting for another attack, but all is calm.

Regina tries desperately to fall back into a deep sleep but can't. She slides her body off her bed and walks towards her wardrobe, she waves her hand and purple mist slides the back of the wardrobe into a passageway that leads Regina to another secret room. A tear slides down her ivory skin as she decides to follow the purple mist, each step she takes her face hardens as she tragically resembles more like the evil queen. Purple mist surrounds a grey brick room then evaporates in the cold air clearing space for Regina to see her old belongings, especially her mirror. She runs her hands along her gowns, the silk brushing against her skin sends shivers down Regina's spine as a reminder of her old magic. She scans the room and at last, her eyes focus of her prized possession, her mirror. Staring in confusion as the mirror looks just like normal mirror in Storybrooke, she waves her hand and the purple mist dances around the mirror but does nothing, not a even a scratch marks the glass. She sighs at her failure to bring back magic into her mirror. She shuts her eyes tight in frustration when she feels something within her hands, the mirror is shaking.

The mirror trembles at Regina's touch and a thin fork like crack appears on the mirror as a face becomes visible but it isn't Sidney. Cora emerges and Regina sheds a tear of relief that her mother didn't die after Mary-Margaret cursed her.

"Mother?" Regina says in confusion

"Regina, you need to listen to me carefully" Cora replies

"You're alive!" Regina blubbers from her teary face

"Regina, listen to me, there is someone in Storybrooke who is after you, someone you didn't bring back with the curse, someone who travelled by another portal" Cora quickly explains

Regina's reflection flickers on the mirror as Cora slowly disappears into the glass.

"Mother? Where are you going?" Regina whimpered

"Regina, I did it all for you" Cora slips her last words as the mirror shatters into pieces. Regina shakes the frame to set her mother free but only more of the glass shakes out.

"Mother don't leave me" Regina sobs as she cradles herself on the cold floor, unaware that the glass from the mirror moves up in the air, levitating above her and morphs into a pocket watch attached with a long silver chain. She opens her eyes as the watch floats in front of her, she hold out her hand and the watch falls into her palm. Regina stands up and like a queen, puts the silver chain around her neck, the face of the clock strikes quarter past four as it hangs just beneath her breasts like a necklace.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The sun beams heavily, as its morning in Storybrooke. Regina takes her morning stroll through the town like every other day since the Evil Queen made the curse, but takes a usual detour to Mr Gold's shop. Regina marches in; the ding of the bell above the door makes Mr Gold turnaround suddenly from behind the counter.

"Ah Regina, what do I owe this pleasure?" he utters with a grin

"This magic is different from before, I need your help" she states with a twist in her lips

"Well that's comes at a price deary" he replies

"What could you possible want from me?" she asks

Mr Gold comes out from behind the counter and walks around her; Regina rolls her eyes and waits impatiently. Mr Gold stops in front of her and moves the pocket watch from under her black coat with his cane.

"That's my price" he smirks

Regina looks down at the watch and back up at him with her eyes squinted.

"Now why would that interest you?" she asks curiously

"Let's just say, I'm intrigued by it" he smirks again

"I don't think so Gold. Find something else" she snaps

He walks around her once again, his brain ticking with thoughts and this time stands behind her.

"I do love a deal your majesty. So a black lock would seal it" he replies with a final offer while he grasps Regina's black hair in-between his fingers.

"Ow!" she shouts "What in the world would you need my hair for?" she replies

"A piece of hair from the Evil Queen would make my collection from the enchanted forest complete don't you think?" he responds

Regina turns around to face him; her eyes follow his movements and she finally agrees. Mr Gold laughs like Rumpelstiltskin along with his hand movements. He reaches and snaps a couple of strands from Regina's hair. Regina brushes her hands through her hair and continues the deal.

"Now, my mirror shattered this morning, it no longer possesses magic" she states

"Mirror, mirror on the wall. Sidney is no longer captured in your control, in a matter of speaking…" he grins

"…so who have you been talking to?" he asks

"Well-"Regina starts but thinks hard about how Gold could use this against her. "-I saw my mother in it"

"Cora?" he asks curiously

"Yes, she warned me about someone, but it shattered" she replies

"Cora learnt things that I never taught her" Gold states

"So you have no magic over hers?" Regina asks

"I'm afraid in this town, no. My magic as the dark one here has its limits" he replies

Regina turns to leave. Gold grasps her arm "I still see things, I'm warning you that listening to Cora isn't the best thing" he explains

"She's my mother" Regina snaps back and breaks his grip off her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Regina emerges from the shop, and a black storm covers Storybrooke. Emma pulls up in her yellow beetle, she gets out and rushes towards Regina. Regina continues to walk along with sidewalk, ignoring Emma.

"Regina!" Emma shouts "Regina!"

Regina stops and turns around to see Emma running after her.

Regina huffs and greets her "Miss Swan"

"Regina, we got an anonymous tip that someone broke into your house" Emma cautioned Regina as she catches her breath.

"That's impossible. I just left and I assure you Miss Swan my house is secure" Regina hisses

Regina realises that she isn't lying as Emma shrugs her shoulders.

"Then why the hell are you just standing here?" She hisses again

"There was no forced entry, and it looks like nothing was taken but I need you to double check" she replied

Regina and Emma quickly drive to Regina's house. Emma waits patiently outside, as Regina interrogates. She takes a look around, in and out of all of her secret passageways but nothing had been taken. Regina walks slowly outside to meet Emma, with confusion on her face.

Regina shakes her head, "Nothing was taken" she whispers.

"Then why would anybody break in?" Emma huffed

"Let's keep this between us. You're the sheriff, you find out who done this" Regina orders as Emma gets back into her car.

Regina walks outside to her garden to see if any garden tools were stolen, when she spots a young girl in ripped clothing picking from her apple tree.

"What in god's name, do you think you are doing?" Regina shrieked

The young girl turns and is like a rabbit in headlights and she goes for the run. Regina holds her hand up and her magic holds the girl in a frozen position. Regina walks up to her and snatches the apple from her hand. Inches from the girls face, she utters "Who are you?", as she unfreezes her and the girl falls to the ground.

"I'm told this tree is special" a sweet voice emerges from the brunette girl

Regina goes to snap back but stops. She looks up and down at the young-faced girl and noticed how dirty she is on her legs and dress.

"How did you get in my garden?" Regina fusses

The young girl ignores Regina and in one swift movement she disappears. Regina runs to where the girl was standing and falls to floor in pain from her lower abdomen again.

Emma pulls up outside the sheriff's office to find Henry is sat on steps outside.

"Henry what are you doing here?" Emma gasps

"I think we have another operation on our hands" Henry whispered

"Look kid, I got some investigating to do for your mom, so I can't" she replies

"I found a torn page at the back of the book, I think it's got some more information and I think I can help" He whispers

Henry pulls out his book from his bag, flips to the back page to find a page has been torn out but a little drawing has been left on the a corner still attached.

"What is that?" Emma asks as she stares at the scribble of semi-circle with two bold dots inside.

"I don't know, but I think it's something to do with the break in" Henry states

"How did you know about that?" Emma asks

Henry pulls out a walkie-talkie. "I hear everything you say" he laughs.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Regina wakes up from a sharp pain in her hand, she looks down to find a drip connected to her. She looks up and recognises she is in hospital. She freaks out, losing control of her thoughts, she blacks out. A few minutes later she stirs and begins to wake up to the sight of Mary-Margret.

"Regina, are you okay?" she mumbles

"Get away from me!" Regina hysterically shouts

"It's okay Regina, you're in hospital now" David explains

Regina looks around and confusingly asks "What idiot put me here?"

"Emma found you in your garden on the ground, you were covered in dirt" David responded

"I'm fine, I just fainted!" Regina argued

"Doctor Whale says you have some… bleeding" Mary Margret utters

"Bleeding?" Regina asks in confusion

Regina pulls the sheet away from her as she sees blood marks down thighs.

"Oh my god, what's happening to me?" she cries

Mary Margret gently strokes Regina's hand as Regina sobs in confusion.

"Mary Margret and David, please could you give us a few minutes, I need to ask Regina some medical questions" Doctor Whale requested

"Absolutely" David agreed as he pulls Mary Margret away from Regina

Doctor Whale grabs the medical file from the side of the hospital bed and sits beside Regina.

"Would it be okay if I asked you some questions Regina?" He starts

"Do I have a choice?" she hissed

"Of course but a little reminder that how unhelpful you are may result in me killing you, and wouldn't that be a burden" he smirks

Regina rolls her eyes and then agrees to continue by nodding her head.

"Have you experienced any excessive bleeding prior to this?"

Regina huffs "No"

"Has there been any occasion in the last seventy-two hours where you have felt any discomfort?"

Regina pauses, tilts her head and tightens her lips and answers, "No"

"Are you pregnant?"

"This is ridiculous!"

"Regina, please answer"

"No! I've never been pregnant, I don't have internal bleeding and no, haven't been hit, attacked or run over" she mocks

Silence hits the room.

"Any more questions?" she snaps

"I think you covered it" he smiles.

He gets up and leaves the room with a hot-headed Regina left on her own.

Regina looks down at her hospital robes and shakes her head in disgust. She gets up to find her clothing and it suddenly clicks that her necklace has vanished.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Mr Gold walks his way into Granny's Diner for a lunch date with Belle.

"Who is this beauty I see before me?" he winks greeting Belle across the booth

"Oh Rumple" She blushes

Mr Gold tilts his head in confusion as a young lady sits at the diner breakfast bar ordering huge amounts of cake.

"Who's that Belle?"

"I don't know, she came in her earlier"

Mr Gold stares at her, longing for her face to remind him of her true character

Red walks up to the girl "Hey honey, that's thirty-five dollars"

"I've got no money, I'm sorry" she says

"Honey, you better pay up or something bad is going to happen" Granny states

"I haven't anything" the girl cries

"Here" Mr Gold slams a fifty dollar note on the bar right behind the girl "she's my guest"

Granny looks up at Mr Gold, and snatches the money from the table. The young girl looks into Mr Gold's eyes with confusion and swallows her last chunk of cake left in her mouth and gets up to leave. She makes her way out of the diner with Mr Gold behind her the whole way. Mr Gold grasps his hold around her arm and twists her body to face him.

"Who are you?" He asks

"I'm nobody" she answers with a guilty face

"Well nobody, everything comes at a price" he smiles

"Look mister, I'm not into that!" she yells

"No offence to you deary, but I'm not interested. I want to know why I don't recognise you" he slyly asks

The girl rolls her eyes "The names Ali"

"Not buying it" he hisses

"no-one said you had to" she snaps

"I want something from you" he states

"Fine! What do you want?" she asks

Mr Gold moves closer to the girl and leans against her ear, whispering his wish. The girl nods and pays her debt.

Back in the diner, Belle waits patiently for Rumple to return. He slowly walks in with a grin on his face.

"What did you do to her?" Belle asks worryingly

"She paid a small price" He smiles

"Rumple, you're better than this, stop with the dealing making" she suggests

"Belle, it's not for bad anymore" he states while stroking his hand against her pale complexion

"I don't exactly know what that means but-" she stops and smiles

"That's my Belle" he finishes

Henry rushes in the diner, looking around in a hurry.

"Mr Gold!" Henry shouts

"What now" Mr Gold breathes

Henry runs over to Belle and Mr Gold in their little booth.

"What did you do to her?" he shouts

"Henry, what's wrong?" Belle asks

"My mom is in hospital" He cries

"Mr Gold has been with me this whole time, I'm sorry Henry" Belle says while stroking Henrys arm

"Regina is in hospital?" Mr Gold asks in doubt

"Yes. Don't act like you didn't know" Henry snaps

"Henry" Mr Gold looks into Henrys eyes "I didn't know, now let's go, we need to see her" He says while getting up. He kisses Belle's forehead and leaves with Henry to see Regina.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mom!" Henry screams running up to a weak Regina lying in her hospital bed

"Henry" she sobs, hugging him

Mr Gold gives a friendly nod to Regina.

"What happened?" Henry asks

"I just fainted, that's all. Nothing to worry about" she says, running her hand against his cheek.

"Henry, why don't you go get your mom some flowers" Mr Gold suggest while holding out a twenty dollars, Henry takes the money and goes to the gift shop.

Regina looks at Mr Gold "I'm getting weaker, if you want to kill me Gold, best do it now" she jokes

"Fainting won't bring the Queen down, so what did?" he asks

Regina purses her lips "I'm experiencing pain, unusual pain"

"Magic comes at price" He winks

"You think its Cora, I know but she's my mother she wouldn't hurt me" she says with her eyes watering

"You sure about that? If my daughter pushed me through a mirror, I would be pretty motivated" he states

"I spoke to her" she says "She told me someone is after me" Regina sheds a tear that travels down her cheek

"Is this the pain-?" he starts

"I don't know, it could be a coincidence" she butts in

Henry comes back with white roses standing in a white vase, and places them next to Regina. She smiles and stokes his hair.

"I better be going" Mr Gold mutters

"I hate to admit it but we need you as a Mayor. A new young lady has appeared and I don't seem to recognise her from the forest" he continues

Regina eyes widen and flashes of a girl taking an apple from her tree appear in her mind. The smell of the brunette girl makes Regina have flashbacks of herself as a little girl playing in the woods. The look on her face reminds her of the look on Snows as she was being saved by Regina.

"I bought white roses even though the girl in the gift shop said you wouldn't like them" Henry smiles

Regina smiles back "My mother always hated white roses; It's nice to have them around when she's not here to bring hate. I love them, thank you" she says kissing his forehead.

"Hey, you dropped this" Henry says while bending down under Regina's bed to find the pocket watch

"Oh Henry, thank you" she smiles.

"Where did you get it?" he asks

"My mother gave it to me" she smiles

"You better change the time, it's not two o'clock" he explains

"Oh yes!" Regina replies as she turns the hand to eight forty-five.

Regina puts the necklace over her head. She starts to feel faint again and she blacks out once again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven:

*Flashback*

Regina lays on her four-poster bed, screaming into her pillows in anger. Cora walks in to Regina's room, she walks proudly over to her daughter, strokes her back.

"You've got your whole life Regina, and no stable boy is going to take that away from my only daughter."

"How could you mother?" Regina screams while wiping her tears from her flushed cheeks

"I know what is better for you, you don't see that now but you will" Cora explains

"It's my life, I can't be you" Regina cries

Cora flicks her hand in the air, and her power rolls Regina from her stomach to her back, revealing Regina's wet face.

"No man is going to marry you looking like that" Cora snaps

"I don't want to marry anyone apart from Daniel" Regina hisses as she rolls back over to cover her stomach from Cora

"What is this Regina?" Cora asks while she flips Regina in the air and lands her on feet in front of the bed to get a better look at her. Regina's robe unveils at the touch of Cora's power and reveals a baby bump.

"You're pregnant?" Cora cries

"Mother!" Regina cries

"How dare you! This stable boy is the-"

"YES, HE IS!" Regina screams, she runs through the bedroom doors in to the hallway

Cora gets a tight grip on her Regina with her magic and pulls her back in, holding her firmly.

"You are not to have this baby" Cora hisses

"But mother-"

Cora waves her hand and a tight grip around Regina's throat. Regina gasps for air.

"You are to marry the King and to have no baby of the Stable Boy"

She reaches inside of Regina. Regina screams in pain as Cora pulls a ball of light from inside Regina's pregnancy bump. She puts the magic ball into a felt bag that originally holds diamonds. Regina falls to the floor as her body snaps back into her original physic. Cora kneels beside Regina.

"That baby was a curse. See how delusional you were? It was not a part of our family" Cora explains and she makes eye contact with Regina as slowly sucks the memory of getting pregnant from Regina's mind.

"Now who are you going to marry Regina?" Cora kindly asks

"The King, mother" a sleepy Regina replies as she falls into her mother's arms.

Regina wakes up sweating in panic in the hospital. She turns looking around, freaking out at the weird surroundings.

"Regina. It's okay, you passed out again" Emma says

"How long have I been gone?" Regina asks

"Ten or fifteen minutes" Henry smiles

"It felt like a lot longer" She states while rubbing her head

"I need to see Gold" Regina explains

Doctor Whale walks in, while reading Regina's notes.

"You're good to go" he smiles while signing the last of the documents

"You're not serious, she keeps blacking out" Emma says

"Her tests came back fine, there is no reason to keep her here" he smiles apologetically

"I'm fine. I need to be home with Henry" Regina says

"Actually Regina, Henry is staying with us till your one hundred percent" she states

"Did you not just here what he said" Regina says while pointing at Doctor Whale "I'm good to go, and that means looking after my son"

"I want to stay with them" Henry says

Regina looks at both Emma and Henry. Shakes her head in disbelief but agrees.

"Fine, if that's what you want" Regina says "but only for tonight"

Henry hugs Emma, and then walks out. Emma looks back and mouths thank you to Regina. Regina puts her clothes back on and collects her belongings to head back home.


End file.
